The mysterious figure
by WAG2002
Summary: GSR, I wrote this before I saw the promo for season 10... A mysterious man walk the halls of the CSI Crime Lab with a message to deliver


**I have re-written this fic. Its basicly the same story just not as script-like as the first one. Hope you still like it :-)**

**This happens sometime late season 9 or between season 9 & 10. I wrote this before I saw the promos for season 10 of CSI LV. **

It was the normal busy day, well night for the Las Vegas Graveyard shift. Catherine Willows was talking to Brass about a suspect, Greg Sanders was getting trace results from Hodges and Professor Langdon and Nick Stokes were finishing up in the lay out room.

A shadowy figure walked the corridors, looking for one specific room.

He could feel the gaze of many of the lab workers fall on him. Once upon a time it may have bothered him to be the centre of attention but not anymore, and certainly not tonight. He was a changed man, a better man.

Catherine started to hear questions and mumblings about a stranger in the lab. That's when she saw him a man dressed head to foot in black. There was something about him that was familiar, but it couldn't be who she thought it was, could it?

She followed the man round a corner and saw him disappear in to a room. The room that once belonged to her friend and former supervisor, but now it was her teams group office. She opened the door and stepped in she could feel that there was someone behind her and just as she turned round a voice said:

"I don't know I go away for a few months and look what happens to my office"  
"My God Gill, you scared the life out of me"  
"Hello to you to Catherine"  
"Sorry, hello" Catherine replied giving her friend a brief hug.  
"You look great, something obviously agrees with you"  
"Sara, Sara agrees with me Cath. Guess I should have pulled my head out the microscope long time ago."  
Catherine smiled at the change her best friend, and the remark she had made to him so many years ago, "So how is Sara?"  
"She's great, Shes one of the reasons I'm here. This is for you."

Grissom handed Catherine an exquisite cream marble effect envelope embossed with a silver butterfly on the front. As Catherine turned it over she notices it was sealed with a wax seal, the seal bore the image of a bee.

"What's this?"  
" Open it and find out"

Just as Catherine was about to open the envelope Nick and Greg came in to the office talking about bugs. Their current case involved a body that had been discovered with unusual bugs on it.

"You now Grissom would now the answer to this" Greg said as he slumped in a chair.  
"Well that's why I've got all these books." Nick replied pointing to a bookcase  
"What would I know the answer to Greg?"  
"Just what types of bugs these are and how they got on our DB." Greg replied automatically before turning to Nick, then Grissom, then Catherine, then Grissom again. He was so used to having Grissom there that it didn't dawn on him, for a few seconds at least, that Grissom hadn't worked there for quite a while.

Nick was the first to speak after the shock had warn off "Grissom! Wow man it great to see you"  
"Yeah Griss you look great" Greg added  
"Thank you both, here Sara and I want you to have these" and he handed both Nick and Greg the same envelope he had just given Catherine.

"Can we open it" Greg said sounding like a child on Christmas morning  
"You better" Grissom added with a smile

As Nick and Greg went to break the wax seal on their envelopes Catherine launched herself at Grissom giving him the biggest of hugs.

"Oh My God Grissom! I never thought I would see the day".  
"Neither did I Cath." Said a familiar female.

As Catherine turned around, there leaning on the door frame of the office with arms crossed, and ring sparkling in the light was a very happy, smilling Sara Sidle.

"Hey Sar! Missed you girl!"  
"Yeah I missed you to Nicky."

Sara gave both Nick and Greg a quick hug before going to stand next to Grissom, who automatically places a hand round her waist pulling here closer to him.

"OK Sara what have you done with the real Gilbert Grissom?" Cahterine said in a mock angry voice  
"Yeah the Grissom I now never looked this happy, no offence." Nick said  
"Yeah what happened to the Bug Man?"  
" You know Greg I have NOT missed you calling me that" Grissom said with a smile

Capt Jim Brass beloved friend of the graveyard shift strolled in to the office, unaware of what he was walking in to.

"Hey while everyone's gossiping in here there are bad guys to catch out there."

Catherine took a step back so that Jim Brass could see a very happy smiling Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle

"Hey! You two look great, we've missed you around here"  
"Yeah we've missed you to Jim. In fact we missed all of you"  
"That's sort of why were back" Sara added as she pulled away from Grissom slightly.  
"Jim this is for you, but I think Sara has a question to go with that."

Everyone looked at Sara, she hadn't planned on asking Jim in front of everyone but hey it was only a question. This group of people were the closest thing she had to family, dysfunctional at times but still family.

Sara started to play with her engagement ring, "Jim, ever since I first moved here you've been like a father to me, you looked out for me when I needed it and I knew I could always talk to you, and I was wondering if , well, would you give me away?"  
"Wow, Sara, I don't know what to say. I would be honoured."

Brass moved forward to give her a hug and shook Grissoms hand. It was about time that these two people got what they so rightly deserved, happiness with each other.


End file.
